Percy Jackson the Ocean's Hero: The Lightning Thief
by Gokan123
Summary: Percy's mother was killed at a young age, leaving him both alone and changed from the happy-go-lucky boy we once knew. He swore vengeance against the one who killed his mother, and the only way to do that is by claiming his birthright.
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Beginning **

**Gokan123: HELLO FANFICTION READERS! YES IT IS I, THE GREAT GOKAN123 AND I COME WITH GREAT NEWS! I have two things to say, 1: The past year I haven't updated were not because of my death. 2: I'M DOING MY FIRST EVER PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION! WHOO-HOO! Ok now I am going to beg forgives for anyone who has actually read one of my other fics, [if you haven't then just skip this]… PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! The reason I haven't been writing is because I read what I wrote and I almost kicked myself. This time around is gonna be different, and I'm gonna put a ton of thought and work into it.**

**Percy: Since when have you **_**ever**_** put thought or work into **_**anything**_**?**

**Grover: I'm gonna have to agree with Percy on this one.**

**Gokan123: SHUT UP GUYS! I can take you out of this if I want to!**

**Percy: No you can't, you won't have any main characters.**

**Gokan123: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Percy/Grover: Gokan123 doesn't own the ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** series or any of the characters.**

**Gokan123: Read and Review!**

It was the same every night. I would hear her, see her, _feel_ her, but I was still unable to do anything. I was still just as helpless as the night it happened. I had to relive that night every time I closed my eyes, when I slept was no exception.

'_It's hopeless,'_ I thought _'Am I going to have to go through this forever? Yeah, I probably will… I deserve it anyways….'_

Then it all changed.

Suddenly I was standing in a cave with an enormous black thrown. I heard a voice shouting at me "Where is it? Give it back!" Then I was in a pitch black cavern overlooking an entrance to a seeminglessly bottomless trench with a different, more powerful voice saying_ 'Come to me little hero. Bring them to me_'. The dream shifted again. I now stood atop a hill overlooking cabins and the ocean in the distance. A girl with raven-black hair stood in front of an enormous pine tree, pain and fear in her electric-blue eyes. _"Please,"_ she muttered, _"Please help me."_ The dream shifted on last time. Where I now stood was completely black, accept for a faint glow coming from… a sword. It stood in a pedestal, a faint outline of blue light radiating from it. I heard a voice, a strong and powerful voice, say something, but it sound as if it was coming from all around me. _'Claim it Perseus. It is your birthright.' _

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I put a hand to my head and tried to steady my breathing, listening to the rhythmic sounds of my roommate Grover snore in the bunk above me.

"That was… different." I said and rolled to my side, trying to fall back asleep.

_The next morning…_

I don't know why, but that dream really put me on edge, which is why I nearly punched my roommate in the face when he woke me up.

"Easy!" he shouted, jumping back and clutching his now bruised nose. "I was just making sure you got up. You don't want to miss today. It's the field trip remember?"

It was a week before summer vacation, so our school

Grover was not a normal kid. He cried when he got frustrated, was scrawny, and he had some sort of disease in his legs that made it look like every step he took hurt him. He also must have been held back a few years, seeing as he had both acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. He wasn't normal, but neither was I.

I nodded and stood up to get dressed, looking around our room in the process. It was a small room, with only two desks, our bunk beds, and the dresser where Grover and I stored our stuff. It wasn't much, but I preferred it that way.

I sighed as I stood up to get dressed, hoping that today wasn't going to be as boring as I thought it would.

_On the bus…_

The bus ride was horrible, a dozen hyperactive, snooby, evil sixth-graders on one bus, needless to say I was really missing my pillow after the first five minutes. It didn't help that Nancy Bobofit was pelting Grover with pieces of her peanut-butter-ketchup sandwich.

'_Stay calm'_ I thought to myself. _'You're on probation. Just stay calm.'_

By the time we reached the museum I was ready to throw Bobofit out the window. While everyone else piled out of the bus complaining, I was excited. Mr. Brunner was leading the trip, so it couldn't be a total loss of a day.

Mr. Brunner was a strange teacher, he brought real weapons into class, had them do reanactments of famous Roman fights, and admitted that I was his favorite student. Anyways, as we walked through the museum, the legends Mr. Brunner told us became really interesting, to me at least. I even got away with telling Nancy Bobofit to shut up. Everything was going good until lunch time.

Grover and I were eating our lunch by the fountain, watching the clouds gather in the sky for yet another storm. Then, Bobofit came over and dropped her lunch into Grover's lap.

"Ops. I dropped it." She said with a yellow-toothed grin.

Then something unexplainable happened. I was suddenly standing, and Nancy was suddenly in the fountain.

"Percy pushed me!" she shouted as Mrs. Dodds walked up.

Mrs. Dodds was my pre-algebra teacher, and even though she was at least 50 years old, she wore a leather jacket carried her cane like she might whip someone with it the second they did something she didn't like.

She stalked up to me and said "Now honey…"

"Yeah, yeah, a month clapping erasers." I blurted out without thinking.

She frowned and… growled?

"Come with me _now_." She spat.

"No! I pushed her!" Grover shouted frantically.

She ignored him and walked towards the museum.

"Thanks anyways," I muttered to Grover.

I looked up and… Mrs. Dodds was already to the museum door? I shook my head and headed towards the steps. I followed her to the Greek exepict when she stopped and turned towards me.

"Where is it?" she shouted. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Instead of answering me she screamed and transformed. She grew wings, her skin turned into a dark leather, and her cane turned into a long, flaming whip. She then dived at me.

'_No,_' I thought as she dived. _'Not again!_'

I would have been demon food, if Mr. Brunner hadn't chosen that moment to come charging in… riding a horse? He then fired an arrow and vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Then Grover came running in screaming.

Mr. Brunner turned towards Grover and asked "Is it done?"

"Yes, I set the Mist," Grover answered.

"Good, good," Mr. Brunner responded and looked towards me. Around this time I realized that he wasn't riding a horse, he was a white stallion from the waist down.

"Percy I promise all of you questions will be answered later, but now Grover will exscort you to a, uh, a safe place." He then nodded to Grover who moved towards me and started dragging me towards the bus.

Once we got to the back of the bus Grover pushed me down and looked at me.

"Ok listen Percy, I know you're probably in shock right know, but I need you to promise me something."

I meekly nodded my head.

"Ok when we get to the bus station we're going to switch buses, and I want you to promise me that no matter _what_ you will stay by my side and won't ask any questions until we're safe, ok?"

I nodded, but had no intention of going anywhere with Grover. The second he went to the bathroom at the bus station, I ran as fast as I could to the only place I could call home.

_Montauk Beach_

I was finally home. Montauk, the beach my mom always took me to when I was young, just smelling the ocean air was enough to make me smile at all the happy memories it brought. But there was also…my mom.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wasn't going to think about her now. I slowly walked to the cabin we used to stay in and climbed in through an unlocked window. I then quickly walked up to the bed I used to stay in and lied down. It had been a _long_ day. I just wanted to forget it all.

I was back in the darkness, only the strange sword for light. _'Claim it Perseus. Time is short. It is your birthright.'_

A thunderclap woke me up. I looked up and saw Grover standing in the doorway, soaking wet as the storm raged on outside.

"What were you thinking?" He shouted over the wind. "Do you know what-" the rest of what he was saying was cut off by a monsterous roar outside.

I looked past Grover and saw one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen.

**Gokan123: ANNND CUT! Well what do you guy think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know?**

**Percy: I gotta go! Grover's coming!**

**(Grover runs in) Grover: Have you seen Percy?**

**Gokan123: Uh, nope. Read and Review!**


	2. My Birthright

**Gokan123: Hello fanfiction readers! Are you ready for the most amazing fanfic ever in the history of fanfics? Well then get reading!**

**Percy: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Gokan123: Oh yeah! I would like to thank all of the people that have read the first chapter and come back, also I would like to personally thank XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX and IXxAwEsOmExXI for being this story's first reviewers. Also, sorry IXxAwEsOmExXI, but I couldn't resist giving a cliff hanger. And I would like to thank IXxAwEsOmExXI, Red-Hood12, XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX, crystalbeastmaster, fortesque, and latinagirl-reader2010 for following this story. Annnd XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX and sailorsaturn132 for favoriting it. Now get reading!**

**Percy: You forgot the disclaimer.**

**Gokan123: Well say it!**

**Percy: Gokan123 doesn't own the ****Percy Jackson**** series or any of the characters.**

I wasn't really sure how to describe what I was looking at. It was about eight feet tall, with giant arms that looked as if they had basketballs instead of muscles. It had a head so big it looked like it should topple over from the weight of it. But its head… was the head of a bull. It had enormous horns and a giant wet snout. I looked down and saw that it had the legs of a bull as well.

I stood frozen in shock, but that thing didn't waste any time. It roared (a terrible sound that was somewhat of a combination of a scream, a mow, and a belch) and charged. I probably would have died of Grover didn't push me out of the way when it got within ten feet. It ran right past us and ran through the cabin, destroying the front wall.

When I saw this anger coursed through me. That thing just destroyed my home! I tried to get up, but Grover held me down.

"No! It'll kill you!" he shouted as he held me down. He then looked towards the cabin and I followed his gaze. I saw that thing getting up. Grover sighed and looked at me.

"Listen," he said with urgency evident in his voice. "I have some friends coming. Their probably just a few miles up the road. Run. Go and find them. Trust me when I say you'll know them when you see them. They'll help you and keep you safe. I'll distract this thing."

"Grover-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Percy please, for _once_ just listen to me and do what I tell you! Go when I say so." The thing was getting up. "Ok… GO!" he shouted and ran past it. It sniffed the air and immediately started running after Grover.

I had no idea what was going on. First my teacher turned into a monster, then Mr. Brunner is half-horse, and now Grover tells me to run while he fights a giant bull monster. I shook my head. I knew I should listen to Grover, find those friends of this, yet something held me back. I could only sit there and watch as that thing chased him around the beach. It was weird, I found myself watching the way they both moved, studying how the beast would charge and get close, but then Grover would dive to one side, keeping it random each time. There was something strange about the way Grover moved, though. The way he dived, and the strange type of gracefulness he had when he ran… no, not ran… _trotted_.

Something clicked in my head. I knew Grover wasn't who he said he was. Somehow, I knew that he was half animal.

'_No,'_ a voice in my head said. _'He is a satyr. Half-man and half-'_

"Goat." I finished aloud.

My suspicions were confirmed when the monster charged Grover yet again, and yet again Grover jumped out of the way. This time, the monster almost got him, and he lost his shoe. When he got up I saw that in place of a foot, Grover had a huff. He quickly kicked off his other shoe and ran away from the monster, which once again charged.

I saw it a second before it happened. The monster charged and Grover prepared to jump to his right. I saw the monster's muscles twitch and knew what was going to happen. I tried to shout a warning, but it was too late. Grover leapt, but the monster used his giant hand to catch Grover by the neck. I saw it sniff Grover and grunt, then prepare to throw him.

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Unfortunately, it heard me. It turned, dropped Grover, and charged.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, frozen in shock and fear as it approached. It was ten feet before I came to my senses and tried to jump as Grover had. That was my mistake. As I jumped, it flung out its huge beefy arms and slapped me with all of the power it had. I flew through the air and landed about twenty feet away in the sand. I tried to focus on something, anything, to keep myself blacking out. I was wet, it was still raining.

'_No… not now… I promised…'_ I drifted into unconsciousness.

I was back in the darkness, the sword seemed to glow more brightly.

'_Claim it Perseus,'_ the strange voice said once again. _'It can help you. There isn't much time. The blade is yours Perseus. Claim it. It is your birthright.'_

I just stared at the blade. I thought about how Mr. Brunner had saved me from Mrs. Dodds, how Grover had fought the bull-man creature, the girl with electric-blue eyes from my dream, my mother, my promise… I reached out and wrapped my hand around the handle of the sword. I pulled it out, and the darkness around me was replaced by an explosion of light and senses.

I was still on the beach, and the storm was still raging on around me, but something was different. I now stood on the sand, and the wind seemed to flow around me instead of at me. The rain kept coming, but it actually helped, I could feel myself getting stronger. What surprised me the most, though, is that the monster seemed hesitant to attack me I glanced down and realized why. In my hand I now held a three foot blade. I looked at it and realized that it was made of some kind of bronze, and that it was so balanced I hardly noticed that I was holding it. I also noticed that something was engraved on the handle of it. I didn't have any time to admire further, because the monster seemed to overcome its hesitation and charged.

I wasn't scared anymore, I felt confident, powerful, but I also felt angry, angrier than I have ever been in a long time. That _thing_ thought it just could come here, destroy my home, injure my best friend, and kill me?

No… I wasn't going to let it happen… not again…

"NEVER AGAIN!" I shouted as I charged the creature. It raised its arms on either side, but I wasn't going to make the same mistake as Grover. As it got closer I crouched down and waited… waited… when it was about five feet away I used all of my strength to catapult myself over the monster's head. I twisted in midair and landed on the creature's head. It tried to shake me off, but I grabbed onto its horns. Knowing I couldn't hold on much longer, I raised my sword as high as I could in my right hand and swung downward. I heard a blood curdling, inhuman scream and suddenly I was lying on the ground, golden dust scattered around me, the sword clutched in one hand, something cold clasped in the other. I knew I had to get help, but I didn't have the strength to move.

Eventually I saw two figures come up to me, but I was practically out cold. I heard the smaller one say something.

"Chiron, do you think-" buy it was cut off by a deeper, more familiar voice,

"Not now Annabeth, he is still conscious."

Then I blacked out.

I was back on top of the hill with the enormous pine tree. I looked around, and saw that it was overlooking a valley filled with cabins, but I couldn't make out any details because of an extremely powerful storm raging. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky momentarily and I looked behind me, seeing the girl from before standing there. If I was paying more attention I would have noticed that she wore tattered and worn punk clothes and a dirty leather jacket, but I was immediately drawn to her eyes. They were filled with so much pain and fear, I knew that I had to do something. I tried to say something, but I couldn't open my mouth.

'_Please,'_ she pleaded as she looked at me. I saw a tear slide down her face_ 'Please somebody, anybody… please help me…'_

'_Please,'_ I longed to say. _'Let me help you.'_

I tried to reach out to comfort her, but I couldn't move. Then a bolt of lightning came down and struck where I was standing.

I woke with a shock, drenched in cold sweat. I looked around, disoriented. I was sitting on a chair on a porch. I looked to my left and saw what appeared to be an enormous strawberry field. I looked to my right and my breath caught… there were the cabins from my dream. I nearly jumped when a young blond girl appeared in the doorway next to me and said:

"Oh you're up, good. Mr. D wants to talk to you."

**Gokan123: Cut! That's a wrap on another chapter! Okay, serious time… NOT! HAHAHA! Anyways, I'll be posting a poll on my profile to decide who Percy ends up with in this story!**

**Percy: Wait, what?**

**Gokan123: It won't **_**absolutely**_ **dictate who Percy end up with, but I want to know what you guys want. I'll leave it open for a couple of chapters.**

**Percy: What?**

**Gokan123: Read and Review!**


	3. Camp

**Chapter 3: Questions**

**Gokan123: HELLO READERS! Sorry for the delay, but I've had some writer's block and was researching Greek mythology. Then my computer almost died (permenantly) and then Christmas came (GOT A NEW LAPTOP!) and I had to study for the tests that came after my vacation. BUT NOW I'M BACK! I would also like to thank XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX and Guest who reviewed last chapter. It means so much to me. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Annabeth: Why are always so **_**loud**_**? You're worse than Percy.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Annabeth: You're writing could use some improvements as well. Just let me write it.**

**Gokan123: You're right… I need a beta… (Starts crying in corner)**

**Percy: See what you did? You made him sad! You just want to wright a scene where you and Luke make-out!**

**Annabeth: (blushes scarlet) No!... But would you consider doing that Gokan?**

**Gokan123: NOPE! Anyways, don't forget about the poll I have up on my profile that decides who Percy ends up with! The current results are:**

**Thalia: 6**

**Zoe: 3**

**Annabeth: 2**

**Bianca: 1**

**Racheal: 0**

**Other: 0**

**Annabeth: I hope **_**I **_**don't win that poll.**

**Percy: **_**That**_** we can agree on.**

**(Awkward silence…)**

**Gokan123: Soooo, you gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Percy/Annabeth: Gokan123 doesn't own the ****Percy Jackson**** series or the characters. **

The first thing I noticed about the girl were her eyes. They were grey, like a storm cloud before it rained. She also had tan skin, long curly blonde hair, and was probably a few inches taller than me. She was pretty, I guess, but her eyes told me that she had seen a lot of pain, more pain than a girl her age should have had to see.

"Oh you're up, good. Mr. D wants to talk to you."

I tried to stand up, but my legs were wobbly and I would have fallen on my face if the girl didn't catch me.

"Whoa, take it easy. Here, drink this," she said as she handed me a glass of what appeared to be apple juice. That was what I was expecting, so I recoiled when I tasted it. It tasted like chocolate-chip cookies… my _mom's_ chocolate-chip cookies. When I drank it, I could almost feel like I did when I was younger, innocent… but now… Then something strange happened.

I started to feel stronger, like I had just gotten a good night's sleep after staying up for three days straight, which has happened before. I put the glass down and stretched experimentally, and found that any aches I had were now gone. Then I noticed that something was in my pocket. Taking it out I realized it was a ballpoint pen.

'_Weird,_' I thought. _'I don't remember getting this.'_ I looked over and saw the girl staring at me, before quickly hardening her gaze and turning around.

"Come on, it's not wise to keep Mr. D waiting," she said coolly.

"Lead the way," I replied stifling a yawn, it felt like I had been asleep a long time. I stuffed the pen in my pocket and followed her.

We walked the length of the porch and when we turned a corner, I nearly gasped in surprise. Around a table sat some of the strangest people I have ever seen. On one side sat Mr. Brunner, back in his wheel-chair, on another side sat a fat burly man who wore a brightly colored leopard-patterned shirt, and finally sat Grover who wasn't wearing any pants, revealing his fury hind-quarters from the waist down. Grover looked up and gasped.

"Percy! Blahhh! You're up?!"

Mr. Brunner turned and looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Percy, it seems that you are finally awake. Please sit, we have much to talk about."

I took the spare seat and Mr. Brunner looked at me with a neutral expression, but I could see worry in his eyes. He pointed to the blonde girl behind me.

"This young lady is the one who nursed you back to health. Annabeth, come here." The girl stepped forward and stood by him. I turned to face her, and was slightly unsettle by the way she looked at me. It was like she was studying me.

"You nursed me back to health?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Thank you." I said smiling. She had a surprised expression on her face, before she quickly turned away. I expected her to say something like "your welcome" or "no problem", but instead she said in a cool voice

"You drool in your sleep. I have to go Chiron, I have sword practice in ten minutes." Then she walked away.

"Well she seemed nice." I grumbled under my breath.

"Do not judge her to harshly Percy." Mr. Brunner said. "She has had a difficult life." When he finished he looked at the man in the leopard shirt expectedly, who grumbled and looked at me from over his hand of cards.

"Alright I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and all that, but don't expect me to like or be nice to you." He then returned his attention to his cards as if I had never existed.

Mr. Brunner looked at me with eyes that suggested he thought I would break at any moment.

"Perseus I am about to explain something to you, but you must promise me that you will not interrupt until I am finished, it is very important. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Okay good, first off you already know that the monster that attacked you is not normal and cannot be of this world. Secondly, you managed to kill said beast, do you have any idea what it could have been?"

"The Minotaur." I answered almost immediately.

He nodded his head as if he was impressed, but had a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Very good Perseus. The monster that attacked you was in fact the Minotaur spoken of in ancient myths, but you managed to destroy it. Quite a feat I may add. Now tell me, what do you know of Greek mythology?"

"Wait," I said in mock surprise. I couldn't let him get suspicious of me, not yet. "Are you saying that Greek mythology, and all those stories about the gods like Zeus and Apollo, are real?"

"Indeed Perseus, may I say that you are taking all of this surprisingly well." My old teacher stated, voiced edged with suspicion.

"Let's just say I've seen some pretty strange things in my life." I replied, trying to sound innocent and confused by the outcome of these events.

"Fair enough." He answered, voice devoid of suspicion. I mentally sighed in relief.

"So, Mr. Brun-" I began, but was cut off by the older man.

"Ah ah, if you plan to learn everything, and I know you do, we must start with my real name, Chiron."

Something in my mind clicked, and on impulse I replied "Chiron, so you're the famous centaur trainer of heroes, huh?"

Ignoring Chiron's surprised look I turned to look at the chubby man and consintrated… leopards…. how Grover kept glancing at him nervously…. the way he reminded me of a cherub….

"You're Dionysus," I said finally. He looked up from his cards, an expression of boredom evident on his face.

"Oh aren't _you_ good. Yes I am Dionysus, god of wine, master of satyrs, blah blah blah. Now are you bidding or not?" he said glancing at the cards in front of me. I shook my head as Chiron started to speak again.

"Quite impressive Perseus. Now that we have the basic covered, I would like to explain to you where you are. You see, for people like you, life is dangerous in the normal world. In order to fix these unfortunate circumstances, my, uh _employers_, have created this camp as a getaway, or a safe haven. A safe place where people like you can grow and train."

I stared at him, his words echoing in my head.

'_People like me.'_

"T-This is a lot to process, I think I need some time to process everything." I said leaning back in my seat.

"That is only natural. Now come, I shall show you to your cabin." Chiron said as he rose from his wheelchair, revealing his white stallion body from the waist down. He then proceeded to walk towards the edge of the porch.

As I got up to follow him, a thought crossed my mind.

'_If Greek Mythology is real, and all the gods are real, then maybe… just maybe, I can find you…'_

Then I stood up and followed Chiron to the end of the porch.

**Gokan123: AND SCENE! Okay, sorry if this was short, and once again sorry for the wait, but I'm back now baby!**

**Annabeth: I could still do better.**

**Percy: You could, if you stopped waisting all of your time staring at Luke.**

**Gokan123: OHH, POINT PERCY!**

**Annabeth: Oh, will you just **_**be quiet**_**?**

**Gokan123: Never!**

**Percy: Nope! Oh, and don't forget about the poll. Don't make me end up with Annabeth!**

**Gokan123: Read and review!**


End file.
